


Three Hour Drives For Three Minute Sunsets

by some-dam-french-fries (AZebraNamedZee)



Series: 100 Followers Requests [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZebraNamedZee/pseuds/some-dam-french-fries
Summary: A three hour long drive leaves Annabeth Chase disapointed at her girlfriend, Piper Mclean. Until, of course, they arrive at their destination.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: 100 Followers Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Three Hour Drives For Three Minute Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This was a three sentence fic for the word "Sunset", requested by [galwaygremlin](https://galwaygremlin.tumblr.com) on tumblr for my [hundred follower celebration!](https://some-dam-french-fries.tumblr.com/post/621349178024558592/100-followers-celebration/) I hope you like it!!

“A three hour long drive doesn’t count as  _ short _ , you know that Pipes?” Annabeth cuddled into Piper’s arms, huddling under the soft blanket they had brought for warmth.

“Fine, yes, you’re right, but it was dam well worth it, wasn’t it?” Piper brushed her girlfriend’s golden princess curls out of her grey eyes, fingers dancing lightly on her temple before they were replaced by her lips.

“I suppose,” Annabeth let out a melodic chuckle, “watching the sunset together does have some inherent romanticism to it.”

“I  _ am  _ the daughter of Aphrodite after all.” 

“That just means you have an immortal goddess to help you plan our dates. Not fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Join my hundred follower celebration [here!](https://some-dam-french-fries.tumblr.com/post/621349178024558592/100-followers-celebration/) :)


End file.
